Blank Slate
by Luna TFK Watson
Summary: After the showdown in Palmont, Luna and her new husband needed a vacation. They planned to have their honeymoon in Redview County. However, they decide to indulge on the local race scene. Idols, rivals, and enemies will be created, can Luna survive this new race scene? (Sequel to Street Queen's Rise. Based on NFS: Rivals.)
1. New Beginnings

Redview County, the land of rivals. In this city, it's cops against racers in a never ending struggle for power. The racers hide from the cops in safe houses spread out across the county. There the racers can relax and avoid their rivals. Redview according to the police was safe from the menace of racers. However, now... That all will change.

_"The racer who, according to officers is named Zephyr, he is a menace to society..."_

"Bah, menace to society."

Luna clicked out of the PSA and continued watching videos of Zephyr and his rivals. She laid on her stomach on the hotel bed as Wolf showered. She was passing time as she waited to finally be let loose into this new county. Her eyes watched every detail in the racing videos to see how the cops tried taking out the racers. She needed to know this, because when she and Wolf go meet his contacts they were getting some new rides. They were also getting a safe house to hide the cars when they were laying low at the hotel.

The door to the bathroom flew open as Wolf walked out only in a towel. Luna looked over and frowned slightly.

"Have some decency and put some clothes on before you walk out in the open," She muttered. "Think of the children outside that huge window!"

"What children," Wolf smiled. "All I see is my Wife and the ocean beyond her."

"Smooth." Luna smirked. "Real smooth."

Luna closed the laptop and slid up to a sitting position. She smiled softly to herself, they were here in Redview for their honeymoon. And the best way to spend that was causing some trouble with the cops. They had planned this after Allan's exile from Palmont. Their wedding had been large despite Luna's protests, however, at least the media had stayed away to avoid any lawsuits with the couple. The wedding went smoothly and the next day they had made their way to Redview to have some alone time away from Palmont and its inhabitants. Now, the two of them just had to get ready for their day trying to set up within Redview. They had to make it into the new racing scene and then they could enjoy themselves.

The ravenette got up off of the bed and stretched. She brushed passed Wolf and grabbed her shoes. The woman glanced at her husband expectantly, "put some clothes on and we can go."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Luna stepped out of her BMW M3 GTR in front of a rusted building and frowned. This must be the safe house as it was on Sun Valley Run highway. However, the building looked as if it were going to collapse. Luna looked over at Wolf and he seemed excited to see the poor excuse for a safe house.

"This will do," Wolf spoke suddenly. "My contacts have made it seem worse than what it actually is."

Luna raised a brow, "what do you mean?"

One of the old rusty doors swung open and revealed a tall, and well built blond. He walked over to Wolf, passing Luna without looking. "Ah Wolf, good to see yah. It's been a while, and lookie, lookie, you got married

Wolf shrugged, "it has been a while, 'Savage,' and yes I did."

'Savage' looks over at Luna, and back at Wolf, "is she the one."

"Yeah, she is the one," Wolf smiled over at Luna.

Luna snorted and tossed her head, "so this place is the safe house? And the cars?"

'Savage' looked at Luna surprised she knew.

"I'm a racer too."

"Are you serious girl? You a racer? I highly doubt that." 'Savage' joked.

Luna frowned deeply glaring at the blond male. She noticed her husband's darkened look and decided it was not worth the fight. Instead, she approached the rusted door and peered inside. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness two cars came into her view. Two more men were seen working on the two cars.

Noticing the light one of the men looked over and smiled at Luna, "you must be The Lotus."

"The Lotus? What do you mean by that," Luna question as she stepped inside despite Savage yelling at her.

"Well, I've heard that a girl in Palmont took over the city with her charm and defeated an old lover," the guy wiped his oil slick on his pants. "So people started calling the charming woman Lotus."

The door behind Luna swung open and Savage came storming in. He was livid and Luna ignored him and continued her conversation with the other man.

"Lotus eh? Hear that Wolf," Luna looked over at him as he entered. "I'm famous. So, why exactly am so popular?"

The man shrugged, "something about inspiring an aspiring street racer. His name is Zephyr and it-"

"Zephyr? You mean the one posting his races onto YouTube?"

The guy nodded, "the very same. By the way, I never caught your name miss."

Luna smiled, "it's Luna McCoy-Watson. A mouthful I know."

"Well miss Luna, my name is Jeff and welcome to Redview."

Luna nodded and let Jeff get back to his work on the car. The two cars suddenly interested her greatly. One was a graphite coloured Enzo Ferrari and the other was a white and silver coloured Koenigsegg One:1. She glanced at both vehicles and looked at Savage, "you got these for Wolf?"

Savage grunted and nodded, "I owed him a favour."

Wolf walked to Luna's side and touched her shoulder with his. He grabbed her hand softly and squeezed it, "take your pick my dear, which one do you want?"

Savage looked at Wolf shocked. How could this girl be the other racer he had described? The girl was pretty short, standing probably at least 5"2. Wolf towered over this girl at a probable height of 5"11, she probably was weak and need him to do many things.

She looked at each car carefully and nodded to herself softly, "the Koenigsegg One:1, of course."

She had wanted a Koenigsegg One:1 after watching a programme that showcased the hyper car. Her excitement peaked when Jeff handed her the key to the car. The car was hers to use, to own. Her personal car would be stored in the safe house while she used the new vehicle. Wolf was handed the keys to the Ferrari. He played with the keys as he looked over his new car.

"The tech better be perfect." Wolf glanced at the other men in the room. "It better be, as I'm paying all of you for this."

Savage panicked, "everything will be perfect for both of you."

Luna smirked, "it better be. Wolf is scary when angry. I would know."

Luna stretched her arms up, "we should find some nicknames, I like Lotus for me... For you Wolf..."

Luna smiled, "I like Silver."

* * *

_A/N: Well this took a lot longer then I had hoped. I honestly forgot about posting this chapter... School has been busy and now I have to prepare for my end of the year tests, so, don't expect another update for at least another month or so. I do apologise for that, it is not my intention to forget about this story. I just don't have as much time as I would like to work on this. However, never fear I will be updating this! Until then, ciao!_


	2. Idols and Rivals

The Silver and white hypercar purred calmly down the highway near Sun Valley Run, its driver observing her surroundings cautiously. It seemed that Redview County was a very, very large battleground between racers and cops. Zephyr had escalated the feud with his newest videos taking out three patrol units. And any car that could possibly be a racer was pulled over and searched for any recording equipment. Luna hid the hypercar's recording equipment in a hidden compartment on the driver side door. She couldn't risk getting caught.

The cops and racers here were rivals, however, getting caught was out of the question. You lost everything if you did. And Luna had just began to win respect with the locals. She had recently raced against the best racer near Sun Valley and now he was probably sitting in a jail cell with multiple counts of street racing, and other charges. But, Luna had won and had managed to get footage of the race. All she needed to do was combine the footage together and post online. Lotus was in town.

"Glad that nonsense is over now," sighing Luna turned her blinker on. "Home sweet, home..."

She turned the hyper car onto the dirt road leading to the "rustic" safe house. In reality, inside it had a bedroom, lavatory, kitchen, and a small living room area. It was not as fancy as Wolf's home, but it would do.

The hypercar roared as it entered the garage of the safe house. Luna quickly closed the garage and shut off the car. She sat for a few moments listening to the rapidly cooling hypercar's engine tick softly.

Soft tapping on the driver's side window caught her attention. She turned her head slightly to see that it was Wolf and he seemed to be shaking. Opening the door quickly, Luna moved towards him in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine Lot- Luna," Wolf laughed at Luna softly. "Just a bit of an adrenaline rush."

Luna frowned and moved to lock her car. Wolf quickly stopped her, "no let's use your car to grab some dinner, I need to hide mine for awhile."

"Why?"

"Unlike you, I kind of went to mess with the local police force. They now know who Silver is."

Shaking her head Luna walked back towards the hypercar, "can't we just make something here?"

"No, I want to take you somewhere nice while we are here in Redview."

"Bleh, take me racing," Luna muttered, sticking out her tongue in mock disgust.

Wolf glanced at Luna, "a lady should enjoy a nice dinner."

"No."

"Let's get dinner and then we can race all night," Wolf smiled smugly.

"Fine, lets go," Luna groaned as she turned back towards her car.

* * *

Tyres screeching, the smell of burnt rubber and cameras flashing. Luna and Wolf had found the heart that kickstarted the rivalry between the police and racers. They found Zephyr and his beautiful Koenigsegg Agera S. He stood near the blue and purple two toned monster. He stood tall against the car and watched the movement of all the other racers.

Luna glanced at Wolf, "that's Zephyr, the one who really started the rivalry between the cops and racers here."

"Did he now? Interesting Lu."

Luna nodded, she watched Zephyr carefully and noticed nothing strange about him. But the man with the beautiful red Enzo Ferrari, seemed very suspicious. He walked around with the caution of a cop, and Luna easily spotted his trained movements. Huffing she looked around to find Wolf talking to three other male racers and taunting them into a race. Luna walked over to his group and received several glares upon arriving.

"You do know there is an area for overly attached wo-"

Wolf growled, "finish that sentence and I will kill you."

Luna smirked at the man who spoke up. She walked next to Wolf, "I would be wary what you say to me, I'm not some race bunny." Luna points to her One:1. "That's my car and all of you wish you could own that monster."

The man who owned the red Ferrari approached the group from behind, "I want to challenge you and your hypercar, miss."

Luna turned, "really? Why don't you get Zephyr to race, because then I'll have a reason to race."

The man huffed and quickly left to get Zephyr, he was visibly upset with Luna. She simply watched him walk away.

"He is a cop, most certainly a cop."

"What?"

Luna turned to Wolf, "can you **not** see how he walks? He is cautious, he never relaxes."

Pointing to Zephyr, Luna grinned, "however, that man there is just like us. Full of confidence and skill."

Wolf nodded slowly, he was not sure of what Luna meant by her statements. He couldn't see the difference between Zephyr and the Ferrari Man. But if Luna did he would trust her. She wouldn't lie to him just to prove a point, would she?

Luna watched the interaction of Zephyr and Ferrari Man carefully. She wanted to see if Zephyr would accept the race proposition.

Zephyr looked over at Luna and in response she waved back cheekily. Upon seeing who he was going to race against it seemed that he agreed to the race quite quickly.

"He accepted," Ferrari Man said as soon as he returned to Luna. "Are you going to race now?"

Luna hummed, "yeah, once you tell me your name 'Ferrari Man,' It would make this race seem more... Familiar."

"C-Certainly, my name is F8 (Fate)."

Luna nodded and narrowed her eyes, she didn't like this man one bit. He was a cop and that was certain, but what game was he playing at? Was this just a hobby or was he trying to bust the racing syndicate?

"Alright, F8, time to grab our cars to finish this..."

* * *

Three engine roars battled for dominance in the twisting, slick roads of the mountains. The Agera S was in the lead followed by the One:1 and the Enzo. Each car struggling to keep traction on the pavement. Each turn yielded three loud echoes of tyres squealing to gain traction.

Luna blew her bangs out of her face and quickly checked to make sure her recording equipment was working. Of course she was going to record this race no matter the outcome. It made everything a little more interesting.

She looked up in time to see a curve in the road that if drifted correctly through she would be able to take the lead. Biting her lip, Luna prepared herself to grab her handbrake to initiate the drift. She pulled the handbrake as soon as she deemed it was time. She steered the car through the drift like the seasoned expert she had become.

"Oh how I love being from Palmont," the adrenaline rushed through Luna's viens causing her to smile widely.

The One:1 easily overtook the Agera S as it took the corner way too wide. Now that F8 and Zephyr were behind her all Luna had to do was watch for the VRT and keep her competition behind her. Easy enough.

Looking in her rear view mirror Luna noticed that F8 had disappeared. Only her and Zephyr were present in the mountain pass roadway, frowning she directed her eyes to the road as the terrain changed from snow capped mountains and cliffs to green pine trees surrounding the road. However, though the pine trees gave a peaceful feel Luna felt a presence that loomed heavily over her head.

The two hypercars traveled alone down the mountain road, each car fought for the lead. The One:1 and the Agera S roared together causing birds to scatter and alerting rivals to their locations.

Luna saw what was the finish line, it was a T intersection. The mountain road connect to a major interstate and that was where this all would end. Of course, fate is not always kind to people. At the T intersection a cop ambush was waiting, the Vehicle Response Team had been alerted by a concerned citizen. The VRT had established their ambush at a tight and closed area to corner both Lotus and Zephyr.

Luna spotted one of the VRT's black Corvettes and cursed loudly.

"I should've known better than to get into a race with a cop," sighing loudly Luna got read to take the finish in a quick drift. "I am going to regret this for days."

At the junction Luna pulled her handbrake and steered to the left. She looked to see that the VRT had in fact went after Zephyr as he veered right past their ambush. Smirking she decided to retreat back to the safehouse. Hopefully, she would make it home in time to see if Zephyr had escaped or not. Luna hoped he had, because what fun would she have without another person causing entropy with her.

"If it's any consolation Zephyr I'm sure you will be fine," Luna muttered softly. "I'm sure you've learned from the best..."

As Luna took the interstate back to her safe house she watch the sky grow darker. Smiling she decelerated the One:1 to the speed limit. It was safer to follow the laws of the road to avoid the VRT from being alerted again and chasing her down the interstate.

"This place thinks they have the solution to racers," she scoffed. "They've just brought the racers of Redview County more _Rivals_..."

* * *

_A/N: Well, I know it's been a long while since my last chapter and I apologise for that. However, because life is unpredictable things have to be prioritised and unfortunately I had to hold off on writing this chapter. I will try to at least get 1-2 chapters posted a month, however, this may change because of summer plans. I'm glad there are people who enjoy this story, until next time. Ciao!_


	3. Inner Demons

_A/N: I'll make this a quick author's note, this chapter will be revolving around Wolf. At the end of the chapter is a more in depth reason of why I decided to focus on him. Also this may be a very dialog happy chapter. Lots of talking so... Deal with it. Enjoy the chapter! (Sorry!)_

* * *

The Koenigsegg One:1 growled as it entered the small space of the safe house garage. The encounter with the VRT had been a close one. Well, close enough, it seemed as though they had no intention of following Luna and her hypercar

Once in the garage the owner of the hypercar noticed that a fellow sports car was already waiting. She smiled softly, maybe he came home after racing to wait for her return. Or he was waiting to berate her for being reckless. She was hoping for the former. Luna sighed, she got out of the now sleeping beast and walked to the living room.

"Luna," a voice growled from behind. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luna continued walking through the living room into the conjoined kitchen, "I believe there is nothing wrong with me."

Wolf appeared from the shadows of the safe house and cornered Luna in the kitchenette. His blue-grey eyes shined with anger. His lips were twisted in a very familiar scowl he wore when not around his beloved, Luna, or his best friend Colin.

"I believe there is. You told me that, that 'F8' was a cop," Luna nodded at him slowly. "Then let me ask you, why the hell did you race him?! You knew what he was and you didn't even bother to consider the consequences!"

Luna narrowed her eyes in anger, "I raced him because I could. I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do. And for some reason you seem to be seeking a fight right now. I don't want to fight, Wolf..."

Wolf sighed through his nose, "I just fought with Colin about letting you race that cop. He told me I was unworthy of protecting you, that I was a horrible husband and fellow racer for allowing you to put yourself in danger once again."

Luna features softened slightly. She, however, did not let her guard down. Wolf could be a threat if he were to snap and decide to fight her.

"Colin said that," Luna questioned softly. "I don't think you are unworthy. You know why? Because I'm a big girl now and I can make my own decisions about what I want to do. I don't need my Daddy's permission anymore to use the bathroom. Why would I need your permission to race people?"

Wolf stepped back growling, "Luna in Palmont I came so close to losing you to Allan. Do you think I want that to happen again? No, I don't. I want you to be careful here. I can't lose you during our honeymoon. Then I would be worthless."

Brushing her hair out of her face Luna laughed bitterly, "Wolf, I know you want to keep tabs on me all the time. But, that gets smothering after a while. Because of that I want to have some sort of adrenaline rush. I love you, but whatever quarrels you have with Colin shouldn't change how you act."

Luna stepped forward to hug Wolf tightly, "I am not a delicate flower. I almost died, yes. But am I dead? No, so there is nothing to worry about."

Wolf's calm evaporated, "nothing to worry about?! I always worry about you Luna, your words won't change that. I won't be a failure of a husband by allowing you to get hurt when I can and will prevent it!"

A loud crack sound through the safe house. Luna stepped far away from Wolf.

"Did you just slap me," Wolf stared wide eyed at Luna. "Luna. Please."

Luna looked at Wolf, "I'm feeling caged Wolf! Please, I know you care. But please, don't smother me and act like a complete arsehole... Please."

Wolf shook his head, he was making sure she was never in a position to get hurt. His actions were for her own good, right? So why did his heart ache like when he lost Luna to Allan the first time? It hurt him. Wolf touched his cheek softly. He winced at the pain the action caused, though, it did not compare to the pain he felt from Luna's anger.

"Alright, alright," Wolf knew he had to concede to hopefully stop this debacle. "I'm sorry, I just... I get scared, you know? I have this feeling inside my brain and heart that you will leave again if I can't protect you. I can't go through that pain again."

Luna's features softened to a comforting one, "Wolf I... I'm sorry I make you worry. I really am, but everyone needs some space to make mistakes and learn from them. I-"

Wolf cut Luna off, "I understand, Luna, I'm sorry... I need so time on my own. Make yourself some dinner I'll be back later."

Wolf quickly left the small kitchenette and grabbing his keys, and rushing towards his beloved Aston Martin DB9. He entered the vehicle and left the garage swiftly.

The Aston cruised down Sun Valley Run's freeway, its purr dispersing across the desert. Wolf tried to calm himself, he was so angry and humiliated. He had made a fool of himself in front of Luna and tried to justify his foolishness.

"Damn it," Wolf growled. "Damn it all. I've never felt so much like a wimp. I'm supposed to be the strong, rich, and handsome crew leader of The Fortuna Kings! And I managed to screw all of that up, because I opened my damn mouth."

Wolf cursed himself. He knew he was a bit narcissistic and was a bit vocal of his high status, but he never would tell Luna he was better than her. Wolf knew he could be an arse to anyone who simply didn't understand him. He had to be a bit egotistical in order for people to grasp the concept that he was not someone to piss off.

Wolf's stomach growled alerting him to the fact that it was late, or was it early? He hadn't eaten due to his idiotic idea to piss Luna off and embarrass himself. Wolf decided he need to eat, and out here in the desert his only option was a small truck stop with a small 24 hour cafe.

Wolf directed his Aston to take an off ramp once he was near the truck stop. He disliked places such as the tiny cafe he was heading to, but for once he was beyond caring.

Parking the car Wolf slipped out of the ticking machine. He entered the cafe to find that there were several people already inside. As he walked farther in the young, friendly hostess greeted him.

"Welcome to the Roadside Cafe," the young girl smiled at him, her cheeks were a slight rose colour. "You can sit at the front counter or at any of the booths, if you would like. I will be right back to bring you a menu of the food we serve."

Wolf nodded, "thank you. I'll be sitting in on of the booths by the front window."

He sat at his desired location and sunk into the overly stuffed seat. He was already missing Luna. The hostess returned snapping him out of his daze. She smiled and handed him the menu along with a cup of black coffee.

"Uh thank you for the coffee," Wolf looked at the woman surprised. "Why?"

The hostess smiled, "the man at the counter asked me to bring you some, something about 'should help to calm his nerves.' Well I'll be back in a few, is there anything I could get you before I let you decide on what to order."

Wolf nodded, "uh yes please. Can I get a water? And can you also tell the man at the counter I appreciate the coffee."

The hostess nodded happily, "of course sir!"

The hostess bounded off quickly to grab the water and thank the man at the counter. Wolf could tell that the girl was trying, but failing to flirt with him. He had seen this before. Luna had managed to capture his interest, not by being flirtatious but rather by being very quiet and understanding. Wolf snorted softly, he knew that women would flock to him. He was rather attractive to the standard many women have.

The hostess returned with the water and took his order swiftly. She sped to the kitchen to have the order prepared. Wolf focused on his water rather than the overly friendly female. He was so focused on the water he didn't notice a figure approach.

"Seems like you are upset, friend," Wolf looked over at the man. "I ordered that coffee as a way to cheer you up. Guess it didn't work."

Wolf's lips twitched in what could be described as a smile, "it worked for a bit, but then my mind wandered back to my problems. Thank you for trying at least."

"Well it is better to try then to, uh, not do anything at all. I wanted to ask, did Lotus escape the VRT? We split up the race right after she won, I owe her some cash," the man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I also wanted to tell her that the footage of that race is a top hit. She is the most popular racer now. She beat the great Zephyr at his own game."

"Well, _Zephyr_, I personally know Lotus, so I could take you to her," Wolf smirked. "If I wanted to, of course."

Zephyr laughed, "well you can just call me David. It's less likely to get me arrested, Mr. _Silver_."

"Well since I know you name I guess I should tell you mine, however, it is kind of rude for me to not ask you to sit," Wolf waited for David to sit. "My name is Wolf and Lotus' name is Luna. She is my wife."

David's eyes widened, "she is your wife? You are very lucky. She is an inspiration to many racers here in Redview. She is the Queen of Racing here as well as in Palmont."

Wolf blinked, sure Luna ruled Palmont, but she had a following here in Redview as well? Wolf smiled, only Luna would be able to have influence in other cities.

"Sounds about right," Wolf looked over his shoulder. "Looks like my cheap dinner just came."

The hostess set the plate of food in front of Wolf. She smiled when he looked at her, "do you need anything else sir? I-if not I'll be back later to check up on you."

Wolf smiled, "no I don't need anything right now. Thank you."

The hostess blushed and nodded before leaving to attend to other late night customers. Wolf shook his head softly, he had noticed the look that Zephyr gave him.

"I'm not interested," Wolf assured. "But the attention is not unwelcome."

Zephyr grunted, he couldn't understand why a man with a woman like Luna would allow a woman to flirt with him. Maybe it was just to inflate his ego or something. Though Zephyr couldn't deny that Wolf seemed like a nice person underneath his narcissistic front. However, Wolf was definitely a spoiled rich boy.

"Shouldn't you be concerned of your loyalty to your wife," Zephyr shuffled in his seat. "I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate you flirting with other women."

Wolf's eyes hardened into a glare, "I would never, **never** cheat on Luna. She is everything to me, that may sound sappy and unmanly, but I don't care. Don't ever question my loyalty to Luna. And if you so much as get her in danger I will make your life hell. Got it?"

Zephyr flinched from Wolf's words. He wasn't shouting or physically attacking him, though it felt like he just had. No his words were calm, but they had a bite in them that made Zephyr regret bringing up the subject.

Wolf silently ate his food as Zephyr sat in the uncomfortable silence. Wolf knew about the awkwardness following his words, but he couldn't find it in himself to really care. He had put the case to rest, though he couldn't shake the feeling of doubt that began to grow in his heart.

Wolf needed to eat and leave so he ate quickly and waited for the overly friendly hostess to return with his bill. Wolf looked at Zephyr, "enjoy the rest of your, night? Or is it early morning? Well I don't care. I don't need some punk who believes he understands how everything works. I flirt but I do not touch. Same rule goes for Luna, she can flirt all she likes with our friend Colin. I don't mind as long as she doesn't touch him."

Wolf paid and left a stunned Zephyr sitting in the booth alone. Zephyr listened and watched as Wolf's Aston disappeared from the parking lot and onto the freeway.

"Hm at least I'm in a better mood than when I left earlier," Wolf yawned. "It truly is late. Can't wait to be in bed."

The Aston soared across the empty freeway towards his safe house. He needed to apologise to Luna and tell her why he had left so quickly after their fight. He was such a stupid man.

Soon the car reached its destination and its temporary home of the safe house. When Wolf exited his car the only sound he heard, other than the ticking of the car's engine, was the TV playing. Wolf walked towards the the TV to find Luna curled up on the couch sleeping.

"You waited for me," Wolf moved to shut the TV off. "I'll take you to bed, m'dear."

As Wolf picked up Luna; she curled against him muttering something about him finally being home. He smiled, she knew it was him even though she was sleeping. It was cute. He took her to their bedroom and laid her in bed.

"I'm so sorry Luna, I promise to never do what I did again," Wolf kissed Luna's temple. "So much for sleep I guess. It's almost six in the morning. Damn."

Wolf left the room quietly, "sleep well."

* * *

_A/N: Well, for one, I know some people will read this chapter and become upset that I decided to focus on developing Wolf's character. I have a reason for this, along with editing all my typos and errors in my other chapters I noticed a lack of detail of how Wolf acts. And with him being from __**Need for Speed Carbon**__ we only get to hear a few lines of dialogue and we get to race him. So I decide while I was editing my other chapters, which I will update hopefully soon after the posted date of this chapter, (I'm trying to correct my minor grammar mistakes, while writing new chapters so it will take some time) that Wolf deserved his own chapter... But enough of my ranting I hope you enjoyed my version of how Wolf might actually act when discussing someone he truly cares about. Well until next chapter, ciao!_


	4. Heartfelt Rivers

Luna shook her head and erased the lightly sketched line on a pristine white paper. Biting her tongue she produced another line on the paper.

"Struggling?"

"No, irritated at my shotty drawing skills," another scratch sounded on the paper. "I'm trying to plan out something."

Wolf's responding hum sounded far away as he walked to the kitchen. Luna realised that he had left after he returned with another pencil. She watched as he pulled a chair next to her. Luna raised her brow, but continued her drawing.

"What are you trying to draw out," Wolf leaned against Luna to see her drawing. "Is that a car?"

Luna tried hiding the drawing and flushed, "I was trying to get back into my high school hobby of drawing cars."

Luna continued her work as Wolf watched quietly. She frowned at each mistake and continued to draw if she made a satisfactory mark on the paper. Her eyes darted from the paper to an object in front of her, a tiny Porsche 911.

After some time Luna finally pulled away from her work revealing a very detailed sketch. Luna smiled tiredly.

"There, I think it looks fairly good," she grinned at Wolf hopefully.

"It looks amazing," Wolf ruffled her hair. "Why don't we frame it?"

Luna smiled happily, she jumped up and hugged Wolf happily. He hugged her back softly. Wolf had changed his behaviour to Luna in last few days since their fight four days earlier. He had felt so bad that he decided to change how he acts with her. She deserved that of him.

"_Police have been acquitted of the use of excessive force against street racers. This has caused public outcry, but due to increased police presence, no violent protests have been reported._"

Luna pulled away sharply from Wolf. Her brows furrowed hearing the news report from the tv in the kitchen.

"At least the people of Redview view us as human beings," Luna snorted. "At least the VRT will pull back."

"_Standard patrols for the officers of Redview will go into effect tomorrow. The Federal Government's Vehicle Response Team will decrease their presence in Redview County, starting this week._"

"Good," Luna got up away from Wolf and cleaned up the table of her drawing supplies. "I think we should celebrate this by giving them the gift of entropy."

Wolf snorted, "entropy seems to be your favorite thing to do."

"Ah yes, nothing better than a bit of controlled chaos. Don't you think?" Luna grinned at Wolf.

Wolf shrugged his shoulders and threw the pencil he had grabbed onto the kitchenette counter. He left the enclosed space to search for their keys. Both he and Luna had been laying low avoiding drawing attention due to the VRT's violent and efficient ways at stopping street racers.

Wolf found the keys to the Enzo and One:1 rather quickly. The keys didn't really move after several days of laying in the same spot.

Wolf spun Luna's key around his finger, "I found your key to the hypercar."

"Give me a sec, I'm looking at the traffic reports on my phone," Luna came into view staring intently at her smartphone. "Good, hardly any traffic on Sun Valley Run. So, smooth sailing to the desert and/or to the forest. I call forest."

"Then, I'll take the desert," Wolf tossed Luna her keys as she looked up. "I haven't been to the desert since we first got here. Instead, I went all the way to the coastline to race. Worth it though."

"Glad we're not at the coast anymore," Luna had moved to the Koenigsegg. "Way too many screaming children."

Wolf chuckled as he moved towards his Ferrari. The hotel they had stayed at was a cheaper, more family oriented place. He and Luna were not the biggest fans of kids.

"Never know... maybe you'll want some, sweetheart," Wolf grinned at Luna as he disappeared into the Enzo.

"Yeah, one day. But today is not the day," Luna scoffed getting into her car.

Wolf opened the garage from his car and motioned for Luna to back out first. She didn't hesitate when putting the car in reverse and speeding backwards out of the safe house. She was pumped and ready to see what the cops had in store now that they were back.

Luna rolled her window down and waved at Wolf as she sped off eastward towards the large redwoods. The area she was going to was full of little shortcut paths and massive trees to push cops into. Not that Luna would do such a thing.

Luna relaxed into her seat, she had scope out potential head-to-head racers. It was very quiet in the forest. This was perfect for Luna as it allowed her to be able to hear the roaring engines of rival racers. Luna pulled over her car and hid it behind some overgrown bushes.

"Okay time to wait and see who decides to show themselves," Luna sighed softly. "This will be boring."

* * *

Hours flew by as Luna sat sleepily in her One:1. It seemed as though racers were avoiding this area. But, Luna wasn't going to give up so she stayed and waited.

The sun was getting closer to being directly above her. Luna tapped her steering wheel absent mindedly until she heard a strange echo through the forest. Luna stopped what she was doing and took the time to listen carefully. The sound was very, very loud. It had to be a car, a racer no doubt. The cop patrol units had quieter sports cars to make them "stealthy."

"Let's see what we got here," Luna started the hypercar's engine and drove out onto the freeway. "Where are you?"

Luna drove the One:1 down the freeway at a casual speed, she drove the speed limit waiting for the echo of the other car to get louder. And louder it did get. Luna glanced in her mirror and saw a McLaren P1 that was the same colour as Zephyr's Koenigsegg Agera S.

"Zephyr...," Luna grinned when she noticed the P1 start to slow down. "At this point I have no doubt it's you."

_"Good to know you recognise me in my other car," _Zephyr's voice flowed through Luna's radio feed. _"I thought I saw you when I rounded the corner. Good thing, I need to give you your prize money. And... I was wondering if you and I can talk about drifting."_

"Drifting?" Luna echoed. "Alright, there is a rest stop up ahead let's stop there. But why drifting of all things? Or is this your way of flirting?"

_"N-no, nothing like that! You're from Palmont, right?"_ Zephyr paused for Luna's hum of agreement. _"So I thought you, the Queen of Palmont, could, ya know... Teach me some of your skills."_

Luna laughed, "I wonder, why do some of the racers of Redview know about what went down in Palmont? It's quite peculiar that many of you know about happened."

_"Well some of your, more brazen, stunts ended up on the Internet,"_ Zephyr explained as if Luna was a child. _"Your accident, the one with the Lotus Elise, was the first video everyone saw of the feud in Palmont. Then the next video, must've been after you got better, because it was of you racing with a M3 GTR alongside several other cars to a cafe."_

Luna hummed in understanding and she directed her car onto the off ramp. She slowed the hypercar and found a spot in the rest stop to park. Zephyr pulled his two toned P1 to the right of the One:1.

The small woman stepped out of the car, glancing to her right slightly. Grinning she swung her car's door back into place. Her companion watched her movements carefully. She was very dangerous in her own right, and being cautious was a good way to not set her off.

Luna moved to the front of her car and sat on the hood and watched Zephyr. She was gauging his behaviour. Her eyes locked with his in curiosity. Luna blinked and turned her head away.

"Are you really here just to ask about drifting and give me my money?" She adjusted her position on the hood of the One:1 to look at Zephyr with her body turned towards him. "Or are you here to _bullshit_ me? Because, I don't like when people do that. You seem to already know that. So, what are your intentions? And what did you do to my husband? He is being uncharacteristically affectionate."

Zephyr tensed at her flat tone, "like I said before, I want to learn what drifting is like for you. I also owe you the race money. I'm not here to grate on your life, and I'm not here to change anything. I may have questioned your husband's behaviour when I last saw him at a truck stop diner. He wasn't exactly being the most faithful-"

"If he was flirting with someone, that's fine, jealousy is not sexy. Plus, he didn't touch, did he? Exactly. He may have flirted, but he didn't break the vows we made of being strictly loyal to each other. We put in grey areas as a way to not suffocate our relationship. We need to be able to have fun without feeling trapped by tons of rules. Rules that put pressure on our lives," Luna ended her rant quickly; she moved her eyes queuing Zephyr to start talking again.

"Well, as I was saying. I just questioned his behaviour. I didn't tell him to do anything, I promise," he held up his hands in surrender. "I am really only here to ask you for advice and give you what is yours. I don't want to seem like I'm digging into your personal life."

Luna nodded slowly, yet she kept her body language very guarded. She revealed nothing with her movements, she just looked at him carefully. After several minutes her lips moved to form a smirk.

"Alright then, so why should this master of drifting help someone such as you?" She flicked her hair in an exaggerated way.

Seeing the lightening of the mood Zephyr smiled and played along, "because, Great One, I am but a humble learner wanting to expand his knowledge. Please, please teach me."

The woman shook her head softly, "you do know that the only way you'll learn will be by practicing **your** technique of drifting. I drift differently than Wolf, you drift differently than me. Discover your own way of doing it. Just time your clutch right, then go from there."

The ravenette stood up and moved to swing up her car's door, "let's have a little fun. I think you seeing me drift will help you to discover your own rhythm on the streets. So, what do you say ol' chap? Practicing will be the only thing I can truly help you with."

He nodded quickly, "first, let me get you your money."

Zephyr ran around the P1 to the passenger door quickly. He pulled open the blue, purple, and red blended door just as quickly. His motion to grab the bag showed Luna that it must be very heavy. When he finally pulled the bag out, successfully shouting the car door as well. He moved to the passenger door of the One:1, which Luna had already lifted up for him.

Zephyr deposited the bag and pulled the door back down into its closed position, "alright, now that is done with we can go practice. Lotus... I really appreciate you doing this. After all, I was a big supporter for you when you were dealing with that crazy ex."

"Yeah, yeah," Luna's eyes became guarded for a second before returning back to their usual calmness. "It's over with. Plus, it feels empowering to know that people look up and respect me for who I am and what I can do. Let's go."

Luna slid into her car after her last word. She thrusted the car into reverse and peeled out of the small rest stop parking lot. The P1 followed at, at least 10 metres back so that its driver could see the way that the woman controlled her car to make perfect, crisp drifts.

It was an experience to say the least. And Zephyr hoped that it would last for awhile.

_"Hey ol' chap, keep up! I ain't got all day to babysit you,"_ her voice flowed through Zephyr's radio. _"I've got some entropy to cause, and you my friend, have some corners to practice on. So, let's get to it!"_

* * *

_A/N: Here is my monthly chapter I promised. These chapters will be posted around the last week of each month. These next few chapters will be characters interacting with each other with some action. I'm trying to establish the relationships the characters have with each other and the world around them. So, I apologise in advance if you were expecting some extensive races. Thank you for understanding, I will be sure in later chapters to include races and action scenes. Until next time, ciao!_


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Several hours later, and the motto, "practice makes perfect." Luna finally decided that Zephyr had learned all he needed. She sharply pulled to the shoulder of the road. There was no need to continue. She watched him continue to drive ahead of her and disappear behind a cliff. Smiling Luna looked at the road to see if it is clear of cars. When she decided it was clear enough, she turned the car around and started to drive in the opposite direction as Zephyr.

Zephyr needed to work on his own for awhile. Luna also needed to return home before Wolf. She didn't want him worrying over her. That was something she really wanted to avoid. It was better than way, for her at least.

Luna adjusted herself in her racing seat and contemplated to call Wolf or not. After musing over the idea for a couple of miles on the empty road she reached blindly for her phone. She would never look away from the road ever since her previous accident. That memory was still fresh. And due to that trauma she refused to drive any car that looked like a Lotus Elise or any car that made her feel unsafe.

The BMW M3 GTR(E46) and the Koenigsegg One:1 were her only two vehicles available. And they were the only vehicles that made her feel safe. Maybe she was a bit paranoid, but it has saved her lots of trouble in the past few months. Luna was someone who wouldn't allow such a handicap to hold her back. She will race just only in certain cars.

The landscape blurred passed as the hypercar sped down the mountain towards the desert. Luna wondered why the safe house had to be located in the desert from everything. They could've just hid in plain sight. They did it everyday. It was not something new to them. She'll ask Wolf about it later.

But, now she had to prepare for the ensuing lecture of her being out for too long. She did spend an extra hour "helping" Zephyr. In reality, she was just telling him to find his own drift style. Thus, why she was in the back and was able to slip away undetected. Luna was devious in her own way.

All she had to do was plan around Wolf's anger, to avoid a massive fight. Unless, by chance, he is not at home at all. Then, that would be the biggest blessing to Luna.

"Please don't be home. Please," Luna prayed softly.

The One:1 slowed as it rounded the corner towards the safe house. The lights seemed to be off, a very good sign for Luna. The garage light was off and the door was closed, two more good signs.

Luna smiled as she hit the garage opener, "seems he not home yet himself. Good, I'm glad."

The garage opened and revealed her M3 and the DB9. The lights turned on as the hypercar entered the garage. It was eerily quiet. And Luna found herself craving the noise of a fight with Wolf. Anything. Maybe even some cheesy Owl City music.

Luna stopped the car and placed it into park. The engine hummed in standby, and the noise allowed her some comfort in the quiet building. However, after several minutes Luna shut off the engine. She closed the garage and stepped out of the car.

The house was lonely, and Luna walked herself over to the couch. She switched on the television and laid on the raggedy cushions. Luna drowned out the sound of the television and closed her eyes.

The peace didn't last long as the garage rapidly opened, and a loud roar of the Enzo's engine filled the safe house. The sound of sirens could also be heard as they passed by the safe house and faded after the garage closed.

Verdict: Wolf was back home.

"I'm home, Luna," Wolf called out with a degree of excitement. "I had fun with the cops being back."

"That's good, love," Luna mumbled back. "I was teaching Zephyr how to drift by making him just do the action, over and over again..."

Wolf appeared above Luna, "oh really? Have fun?"

"Meh."

Luna opened her eyes to look at Wolf. The first thing she noticed was that he needed a shower.

"You need a shower," Luna smiled. "You stink."

Wolf crinkled his nose in offense, but then he decided to check himself. He sniffed a couple times and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Alright... So, I do need a shower," Wolf peeled off his coat. "That pursuit I was in, was definitely the hardest I have ever managed to escape from. Heat level 9, even I'm proud of myself."

Luna rolled her eyes. She relaxed back into the cushions and started to doze a bit, "don't stroke your ego too much, love. It's not good for the soul."

"Whatever, Luna."

"Love you too, Wolf."

* * *

Zephyr groaned in frustration when he notice that the One:1 had not been following him for quite some time. It seemed to have vanished without a trace, but he was pretty sure Lotus used a blind corner to hide her getaway. She was a mysterious person in real life, all the stories he heard about her depicted her as a predictable, moody woman.

She proved that all wrong.

No, Lotus was someone who was cunning, good at driving, and elusive. She also gained people's support through charm, she already made an impact on Zephyr. She was like a friend nobody knew they had, but if you double crossed her, she became your worst nightmare.

Frowning, Zephyr continued along the mountain road towards his safe house near Grand Peak Drive. The mountains were his safe place. Cops were scarce, and if they did initiate a pursuit it was hard to maintain visual with the dangerous winding roads.

These were Zephyr's roads, they were rugged and dangerous, just like the roads of Carbon Canyon in Palmont City. Zephyr couldn't believe how well Lotus adjusted to these roads, she drove calmly through sleet and snow and never once lost control of her car. She eluded the VRT simply because they were after him and disappeared without a trace.

These ideas tumbled around in his head and he realised something. He idolised Lotus for being a strong, adaptable, and reliable person. She was very loyal, and that was her weakness, she fell prey to her loyalty and now she doesn't blindly trust. Zephyr empathized with her. He understood what it felt like to be alone, simply because he was too damn loyal.

That's how he became a street racer. He trusted once and lost everything, he lost everything to a woman who decided that she was going to sick her ex on him. He lost his first house, everything, gone in flames, all because he believed she loved him.

Loyalty, both a strength and weakness to men and women.

Zephyr shook his head to clear those thoughts, they were painful and unnecessary.

"I really need to figure out this fascination with this woman," Zephyr sighed. "She is alike me in so many ways, yet she puts her pain into some sort of productive motivation. Unlike me. She is perfect, like a true lotus flower, and I'm just some punk from Redview County."

Zephyr groaned and pulled into the driveway of his safe house, some sleep may help him relax a bit. He needed to get Lotus out of his head, she was always there looming over him with her reputation. And her kind demeanor drew him in like gravity.

No, he wasn't falling for Lotus. He wanted to be as strong as she was, drive as she did, etc. He wanted to be almost as perfect as she **is**.

With that Zephyr decided that his goal would not be to top Lotus, but to be a person just like her.

* * *

_A/N: Dear Readers,_

_I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to be posted. I had most of it done for the longest time, but with school, IB, and the holidays I've been caught up in my own world. Hopefully this chapter soothes you all and is proof that I have not abandoned this story. But, with college applications, my Extended Essay, and my Theory of Knowledge Essays (IB assessments) due next month, I cannot promise that I will be posting any chapters. This is not saying that I won't post anything, but don't be too hopeful._

_Once again I am sorry, (yet a little not sorry)._

_Ciao!_

_~Luna_


	6. Shots Fired

"Luna..."

"Luna!"

Luna groaned and opened one eye, "what Wolf?"

"I made dinner," Wolf stated as he hovered over Luna. "So, that means that you need to get up."

Luna mumbled and crawled off the couch. She stretched her limbs out as she stood, "well, to be exact, I don't have to get up, but food calls to me."

Wolf frowned and disappeared into the kitchen. Luna followed him sluggishly, she was, for some reason, very exhausted? It was very strange, she had to have slept for a couple hours, but it felt as though she had been awake for hours. Rubbing her neck in a tired fashion, Luna sat at the little dining table, in which Wolf had placed the the food. Luna smiled softly seeing that is was a plate of Kasespatzle.

"Thanks, love," Luna tiredly mumbled. "It looks delicious."

Wolf glanced up at Luna, "are you okay? You sound exhausted."

Luna shrugged as she quietly ate the Kasespatzle. She really didn't know why she was so tired, but it seemed to be clearing up as she ate. Maybe it was because she decided to forgo lunch. Because she quickly scarfed the Kasespatzle down.

Wolf watched stunned as he slowly ate his food, "do you want some more?"

Luna shook her head quickly, "no I'm good, thank you. I think that because I forgot to eat lunch earlier, that I was tired. I guess I was really hungry."

Wolf chuckled and looked back down towards his food, "well I'm glad you are okay. Any plans for tonight?"

"I was thinking of organising a Palmont Race Wars, you know the races with sixteen cars...," Luna trailed off seeing Wolf's deadpanned look. "Okay, obviously you do know. Anyways... I was thinking that, that kind of event would get people's blood rushing. A sense of an adrenaline rush?"

Wolf rolled his eyes at Luna, "you sure about this? This means you have to go around getting people to join the race. How will you manage that?"

Luna smiled, "I could get Zephyr to do the dirty work. He needs to learn how to organise races anyways. It would be a good experience for him."

"I guess that would work, but I don't exactly like that kid. Especially not around you," Wolf huffed. "I don't trust him near you."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I do, I don't trust him. Little kid had the nerve to tell me who I should be," Wolf looked at Luna pointedly. "He is a danger to you. He may cause you to slip up because you are being too nice. You might even start to trust him. And you saw how well trusting an 'outsider' worked."

Luna smiled, "come now Wolf. Zephyr isn't Allan. He's a kid who simply races. For goodness sake, he couldn't even drift properly until I 'helped' him, help himself. I won't slip, I promise. I gotta come home to Palmont in one piece."

Wolf growled quietly.

"I can't leave you to deal with Colin all on your own, now can I?" Luna teased happily.

"I guess not," he finally sighed out. "Just be careful."

"Always."

Luna got up carrying her plate to the sink. She needed to muse over her plans on how to get the race up and running. It had to be big and risky, but it also had to provide escape plans if the cops decided to spring out in full force. So, it most certainly had to be a night race, out somewhere where the cops would be the least suspecting of racers. Maybe the mountains, or perhaps the forest. Luna pondered this while she cleaned her dish in the sink. So many options, so many possible consequences.

But there was so much possibility. Luna smiled and nodded to herself. Zephyr would do the work, and Luna would map out the race. She was still an outsider within the race circles, so, Zephyr was the only person that she could trust with the task. She didn't trust him personally, but she had to put some faith that the kid would be able to complete the job that she would ask him to do. It wouldn't be hard for her to enlist his help. He was a sucker for being just like her. And that meant he had a conscious that made him want to help others.

"So, Wolf," Luna glanced over her shoulder to the man sitting at the table still. "Would you mind if we headed to the coast tomorrow? I want to check the streets out and do some souvenir shopping. You know, get Colin and my family some gifts."

Wolf stood up and brought his plate to the sink, "sure. I probably should get some stuff for my parents. God knows how they might act if I don't bring them anything."

"Great! Glad to have that settled," she cheered. "I just want a day for us. No racing, no arguing, no Zephyr, just us. Because you know that I have eu love for you."

"Eu?"

"Biology pun, love," Luna smiled as she dried her hands. "Eu means true, in terms of prefixes. You should know this, you loved biology. As far as you told me."

"Stop. Just stop Luna."

The woman laughed as she approached the bedroom. She always loved a good pun or two. Wolf on the other hand was a different story altogether. He hated puns, especially ones that were subtle.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, but cut it out with the puns."

Luna turned around, "no, they brighten up the atmosphere. Just like how I typically eat like a clock. I'm always back four seconds."

Wolf groaned loudly and rushed out of the kitchen, "what did I tell you? Seriously, knock it off."

Luna giggled and rushed into the bedroom. She waited to see if Wolf would follow, and follow he did. He came into the bedroom after shutting off all of the lights beyond their room. He grabbed Luna and hugged her tightly.

"I love you," Wolf whispered. "But you sure do know how to make me angry."

Luna grinned, "I thought it was my job to make you laugh, cry, and shout. Okay, maybe just laugh. But you love me, so, my puns will escape your wrath."

Wolf kissed her nose, "I suppose. Just you wait, I'll get you back for those raunchy puns."

Luna pulled Wolf toward the bed, "it's late, I think we should head to bed. 'We', **I**, have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Alright, Luna. Like I said earlier, just be careful. I love you too much to lose you."

"I promise, but I can't help it that I have a track record of people disliking me. And, another record of getting hurt or in accidents."

Wolf sighed, "good night, Luna."

"Good night, love. I love you..."

"Love you too..."

* * *

The next morning came faster than the couple had expected. Luna woke up to Wolf's head on her stomach, and the covers all bunched up in his hands. She snorted softly seeing him in the position. When he was asleep, she noticed, it was the only time his face was relaxed.

She smiled groggily, "silly Wolfy."

Luna combed her fingers softly through his raven hair. She always loved doing this while he slept, he couldn't get 'angry' with her when he didn't know. Wolf subconsciously leaned into her hand as her fingers swept softly through his hair.

"Luna...," Wolf mumbled softly. "No..."

"Oh? Looks like he's dreaming about me," Luna murmured quietly. "It doesn't seem to be a good dream though. Poor, poor Wolf."

Luna moved her hand to rub his shoulder softly. She tried to comfort his dream by touching him in the real world, "my poor, poor, love. Don't worry, I'm okay. I'm right here for you."

Wolf's eyes snapped open, and his whole body lurched upwards into a sitting position. This caused Luna to move backwards quickly to avoid him taking her along for the 'ride.' Wolf was shaking and his demeanour was tense, and Luna didn't know what to do. She couldn't really comfort people, it was awkward for her to do so.

"Wolf, love," Luna began quietly, this caused Wolf to turn to stare at her silently. "Are you okay? Do you need me to, ah, to ah... Get you some water? Anything?"

Wolf shook his head slowly, "no... I... I dreamt that you... died when Allan had caused your Lotus to crash. I've never felt fear like that before. Sure, I was scared when you got hurt, but you would recover. But, losing you that... Hurt."

Luna immediately moved to pull Wolf into her arms as soon as he was done speaking, "I won't ever leave you. I'm stuck with you, like a mosquito in amber."

Eventually, Wolf stopped shaking and his body language returned to normal. He was Luna's Wolf again, and Luna couldn't be happier.

"I still got to go out today, love. Do you still want to come?" Luna spoke after the minutes of silence. "I can go alone if you don't feel up to going. I'll take the Aston to maintain a lower profile than my BMW and the One:1."

Wolf nodded, "I think I want to stay in bed today. I'm not feeling good... You can take the Aston, as long as, you come back in one piece and it comes back too. But more importantly I want you to come back safely."

Luna nodded and pulled away enough to kiss his forehead, "I'll be back by, hopefully, sunset. All depends on traffic, I'll try to be quick though. And I'll bring home some dinner."

Wolf let Luna go and slumped back into bed. The woman slipped out of bed quickly and grabbed some clothes to wear. She quickly shimmied herself into the simple clothing; long sweater type shirt, black leggings, some sunglasses, and simple ankle boots.

She quietly exited the room, and started towards where her wallet and the keys of the Aston. She quickly scooped up the items and rushed over to Wolf's car. She needed to get driving towards the coast now or she would take longer than a few hours to get back. She walked up to the Aston, "I promise to not get a scratch on you."

Luna slid into the smooth interior of the silver, grey, and blue car. She adjusted the seat to suit her height. The car was comfortable and sleek; Luna loved this car. She had given it back to Wolf after they had defeated Allan. Wolf had immediately changed the paint scheme back to its original TFK theme. Luna didn't mind, it was his car once again.

The car started with a loud roar, but the sound faded to a nice quiet hum. Luna opened the garage and backed the sleek car out into the morning sun of Redview County. The weather was clear, well, at least in the desert it was. Luna hummed as she backed the car out far enough to shut the garage and start heading to her destination of the coastal city.

"I need to get gifts for my dad, my brothers, Wolf's parents, Colin...," Luna mumbled to herself as she drove the Aston Martin DB9 to the highway route she needed.

* * *

After an hour of driving, Luna had reached the outskirts of the desert. She still had at least another 30 minutes or hour till she reached the city. The highway was still surrounded by desert and Luna was glad that the DB9 could handle the conditions. The drive was silent and it unnerved her a bit, so she decided that she would play some of her favourite tunes. Luna fished around the car a bit until she found her Owl City cd. She inserted the disk into the disk reader of the car, and slouched into her seat.

She zoned out as the music softly played from the speakers within Wolf's car. The road seemed to melt away as time past. Occasionally, Luna would pass another car, but usually it was just the Aston cruising alone.

However, the peace didn't last very long. Luna started to notice that she was no longer alone in the desert. There was a familiar engine hum that was quickly approaching. Luna shut off the music to hear the sound more clearly. She looked into her rearview mirror and noticed, what looked to be Zephyr's McLaren P1 fast approaching. She thought nothing of it. She knew that there was always a possibility of her crossing paths with Zephyr while she was driving around Redview County.

"Heh, sorry kid, I don't have time for- ah!" Luna was interrupted by something slamming into the back of the Aston. "Bloody hell! What the f-!"

It didn't take long for Luna to realise it was the P1 slamming into the DB9. She immediately stepped onto the gas pedal. She clicked the gear shift, causing the car to start to speed up; however, there was no way for the Aston to outrun the P1. A luxury sports car versus a hypercar. There was no way Luna could escape.

"Dammit, I need to find a way to shake this car. I can't beat it with speed alone. And I can't even out maneuver it," she frowned, her situation was not the best. "Why though? Why would the kid do this to me? All I've ever done is help him. I knew it, I should've listened to Wolf. He was right all along. I'm such a bloody moron for trusting the kid."

The P1 slammed into the leftmost edge of the DB9's rear bumper. The Aston swerved, and Luna struggled to keep the car from sliding into the PIT maneuver. Maybe this kid was the cop and F8 was innocent. Or maybe Zephyr and F8 were both cops working together. She really didn't care now, Zephyr was trying to get her to wreck.

The P1 quickly moved to her right side and Luna tried to force the DB9 ahead a bit to avoid the PIT. However, the DB9 struggled against the much fast and newer P1. Luna's last ditch effort was to slam on the brakes, but as she was pushing pressure onto the brake the P1 slammed into the right side of the bumper. This caused the Aston to swerve to the right, and because Luna was braking the car slowed down enough for the P1 to t-bone the DB9. The British car in its unbalanced state flipped, and in that moment Luna felt a sense of déjà vu.

The luxury car flipped multiple times until it landed face up on the desert sand, beyond the highway. The P1 stopped and when no movement came from the Aston it sped off like nothing ever occurred. Luna was grateful for the roll cage that was installed in the Aston, as well as, the racing seats designed for crashes. She grunted in pain, Wolf would never know that she was hurt. She shakily searched for her phone, when she found it she pulled it close to her face. Luna pressed the emergency call button and selected Wolf's contact from the list she had.

The phone rang, rang, and rang until the voicemail initiated, "_Hey, this is Wolf McCoy, sorry that I'm not available right now, but please, feel free to leave a message after the tone. Thank you, I'll reach you as soon as I'm able._"

The beep rang out soon after and Luna slurred her message, "dammit Wolf... I need your bloody help, y-you were right about the kid... He's a good for nothing arsehole... Please as soon as you hear this message track my phone... The Aston is wrecked, a-and I'm a bit scuffed up... I love you... Bye..."

Luna ended the call and dropped the phone into her lap. She sobbed quietly as her world started to turn black.

"I'm sorry Wolf... I'm so sorry... I broke my promise."

* * *

_A/N: Well, here you go! I decided, with some help, to add some spice to the story. It's truly time for the good times in Redview to end and for some drama to rise up. I was struggling with how to make my other major characters more dynamic, so I decided to start playing with emotions; starting with Wolf. People like Wolf, typically have things they care deeply about (people, cars, possessions, pets, etc.), and with Wolf I really wanted to explore these emotions. My earlier Wolf centric chapter, helped a bit with his character, but I decided to use this chapter as a prelude to fleshing him out. _

_So, thank you for reading. Next chapter will be for sure all about Wolf. It will have him a bit more human. And I'm hoping that it will make him a more likeable character. One that, you the readers, will be able to empathise with. _

_Also, starting in February, I'm going to need some OCs. This is preparation for the race that was hinted earlier in the chapter. I will post the information on my profile, on February 1st. So, feel free to submit your OC by pm or review starting February 1st. Thank you once again! Until next time, ciao! _


	7. Vengeful Emotions

With blurry, tear filled eyes, Luna awoke to the door of the Aston being opened roughly. She turned her head slowly to the now opened door. She could make out the blurry shape of a man.

"Wolf...?"

The man nodded quickly; he motioned to remove her seatbelt. His hands were gentle and Luna relaxed against the belt. Her head was a bit foggy, but she was so happy to have him there. He was right, and Luna knew he wouldn't judge her for her mistakes. She was human after all.

"Don't worry Luna... I'll take you home, and make sure you get rest..."

Luna smiled hearing his soft words. She needed him there, as he pulled her out of the car, Luna couldn't help but mourn for the Aston. It was Wolf's for so long. He loved that car, it was a major part of his life when Luna had been gone. That car was his comfort, back when Luna hated him. Her eyes teared up and a soft sob left her lips, "I... I'm sorry about your car... I screwed up..."

Wolf hugged her closer to his body as he moved away from the wreckage towards his car. Ironically, he was driving her BMW M3 E46. Luna closed her eyes tightly as her sobs grew progressively louder.

"It's okay, the car... It can be replaced, you... I don't know what I would've... Done." Wolf muttered softly.

Luna's vision blurred again with tears, "You were right... I was wrong..."

The woman blinked her eyes slowly, and felt her body slump in exhaustion, "it'll be okay Luna, rest now, my love."

* * *

Wolf held his love close to himself as he moved to place her into the passenger seat of the BMW. He was not alone at the crash site, he brought Savage with him. His connection to Redview County had brought with him a tow truck to remove the car from the side of the road.

"That was a nasty crash Silver," Savage's voice sounded behind Wolf after he closed the door to the BMW. "Whoever caused the crash wanted your girl out for the count. Not dead, but rather out of the game. Sneaky bastard."

Wolf's eyes narrowed as he turned to Savage, "it was Zephyr, he didn't get what he wanted from Lotus. So he took out his anger out on her."

"You sure about that, Silver?"

"She told me I was right, and the only thing I could be right about is our argument about him. I told her not to trust him, and she did... It's all my fault, I should've..."

"Should'a, could'a, would'a. What's done is done. You need to worry about your girl, and getting back at that asshole. Worrying about the past won't heal your girl, nor will it get you your revenge against that asshole."

Wolf's mouth clamped shut as he heard Savage's words. True to his name, the dude was savage. But he was right. Wolf couldn't wallow in self-pity when Luna was hurt and Zephyr was hiding somewhere. Wolf breathed in slowly and released a long sigh, "do you think you can track that punk down? I'll pay you if need be."

Savage grinned, "no payment necessary, okay maybe some of your girl's cooking. I took some leftovers she made, and oh man! That food was life."

"Alright," Wolf chuckled sadly. "I'm going to take her home. Take the Aston to your shop to get the necessary repairs. That punk owes me a new car and possibly his life."

"A'ight," Savage moved to his truck. "I'm here for you bud. Anything you and your girl need, just holla'. I'm always available."

"Thanks."

"No prob'."

Wolf gave a single nod and stalked back to Luna's car. He opened the driver's door slowly and gazed at Luna; who was staring at him quietly. She smiled sadly and waited for him to sit and close the car door. Wolf situated himself into the car, and once the car door closed and locked he rested his head onto the steering wheel. He felt his right hand get squeezed softly.

"I'm sorry," Wolf turned his head to Luna's voice. "I should've listened. This is all my fault, I should have listened. But, I beg of you. Revenge isn't the ah... answer. I love you Wolf, but please don't be an idiot. I don't need you to be an idiot."

Wolf stared at Luna in a stunned manner. He fumbled over his words and decided that being silent was the best option. He started the Beamer and started the drive towards the coastal city. Wolf knew that Luna still wanted to get things for her family and for his as well.

"Wait...?" Luna started softly. "Are we going to the city? We don't have to..."

"You wanted to earlier and I should've come with you," Wolf sighed. "You don't seem too hurt... So, I thought it would make you happy if we spent the day shopping for our families. They deserve some gifts. Right?"

Luna pondered his words for a couple seconds, "I suppose you are right... I don't feel too sore... Alright, alright, let's get some gifts!"

"That's the spirit."

The car then became silent, both Wolf and Luna were lost in their own thoughts. Luna focused on why she had been targeted by Zephyr. She hadn't wrong him, right? So then why did he want her out for the count. Or was there something bigger than Zephyr at work? Or was perhaps Zephyr innocent and someone else was pulling the strings. She had to call some people on Savage's connections list. Someone must know what is going on.

Wolf, on the one hand, was thinking of the many ways to get back at Zephyr. Savage was his best way at finding this stupid kid. Savage had connections all over Redview; he knew people new and old who came to the county to race. He was the person to know to get into the underground. Wolf sighed and reached towards his phone that laid in the cup holder of the BMW.

However, his hand was knocked away softly. Wolf quickly looked over at Luna, "what?"

"If you are thinking what I'm thinking, then I'll call Savage about his connections," Luna grinned. "You drive, I call."

Wolf scoffed and nodded his head. He and Luna we alike in many ways, though they did have their glaring differences. He knew that she wouldn't be calling Savage for the same purpose as he, but she was going to find where Zephyr was. He knew she needed to know where he was at the time of her accident. Wolf knew that secretly Luna denied the fact that Zephyr would do this to her.

Luna picked up Wolf's smartphone and unlocked in carefully. She searched for Savage's number on the Contacts list, however, it wasn't there.

Wolf piped up, "his real name is Nathan Donovan. He is from Palmont."

"Wait? Wasn't he the one guy from Darius' crew? The guy with the mustang?"

"Yeah, he was their mechanic. After Darius fell to Allan, he wandered around looking for work. I let him in my crew to be a mechanic. He didn't want to race, so, he just fixed our exotics after each race night. He left after about two years and came here. He did that because he lost his wife, and he couldn't stand the thought of being in the same city as her."

"Oh. I feel bad for being mean to him then," Luna frowned.

"Don't be. He always was a jerk. Probably the reason his wife left him. Then again, she was psycho as well. She didn't like the fact that he worked as a mechanic in a crew with females as main racers," Wolf snorted.

"Okay," Luna found his number. "I guess I'll call him now."

She clicked the contact and placed the phone against her ear. It rang twice before she heard the call get picked up.

"_N- Savage speaking_."

"_Hey Savage, it's Lotus. I'm calling to ask you if you can get your connections to find out where Zephyr was during the accident. I have a feeling that I made an enemy with someone else, and they used my trust in Zephyr to frame him._"

"_Yeah, I'm sure I can find out where he was. But why? I mean you saw the car that hit you. And you were telling Silver that he was right, and he explained to me what the situation was this morning. So who would be your enemy? I know I was a dick to you, but I don't hate you,_" Savage questioned evenly.

Luna sighed, "_I can make enemies. Anyways, that is beside the point. Last race I had with Zephyr there was this dude who drove an Enzo Ferrari. He screamed cop to me, and he didn't like me very much from the get go. He also seemed a bit unstable due to the previous involvement of the VRT. His name is F8. It is literally spelled F and the number eight. I like the play of the word fate. But he was very shady and maybe he caused the accident so that I would hate Zephyr._"

"_Well, that is very interesting... Hey, pass the phone to Silver. I'll ask him about what he noticed of that F8 dude._"

"_Okay._"

Luna casually passed the smartphone to Wolf who quickly placed it up to his ear. He and Savage began talking about F8, but it was boring for Luna. So, she decided that a quick nap in the car wouldn't hurt. Wolf was busy talking on the phone, so, it was the perfect time to get some rest after the accident. She closed her eyes as she listened to Wolf mutter about what he wanted and what she wanted as well. He was being quiet for her, and Luna knew that it took a lot of restraint to not start yelling and cursing loudly.

Wolf eventually hung up the phone and quietly put it back into the centre console of the Beamer. There was still a long drive ahead of them and Wolf slumped into the bucket seat of the car. He looked over at Luna and frowned.

At least she was safe.

_A/N: And done! This chapter was written slowly as I wanted to make it an experience for myself, as well as, the lack of time I had to focus on it. I also did change my focus as well. It was meant to be Wolf centric, but I decided that it would end up being too cliché. Next week, I begin my IB testing, meaning I won't be even considering posting another chapter until June. And in late June, the college I am planning to attend this fall has a summer programme that I will be attending. So, the next chapter will probably be posted sometime in June or July._


	8. Changing Tides

Luna and Wolf had made it to their destination of town. And Luna wanted to visit all of the local stores. She wanted to get the perfect gifts for her family, and for her friends. Wolf had purchased a few souvenirs; however, he became Luna's glorified bag carrier. He wouldn't allow her to carry her own bags. He was still paranoid to any of Luna's injuries.

Other than feeling a bit shaken, it appeared as though Luna was only in shock after the crash. She was lucky that the Aston was built for racing, and for Wolf's driving style. The state of the car didn't even come across his mind. Wolf was focused on making sure Luna was alright, and if that meant he had to forget about his favourite car; then so be it.

"Wolf! Check this store out, it has a bunch of car stuff," Luna exclaimed suddenly.

Wolf looked up and looked towards the store that Luna was pointing to. And lo and behold, there was an auto parts store. One that was especially geared towards the higher end cars. But, it was very fishy. A car parts store located in a busy, clean shopping centre.

"That's cool but," Wolf trailed off. "It seems very odd that there is a car parts store in the middle of souvenir shops. Maybe, maybe it's just me."

Luna tilted her head in thought. She bit her lip, and rolled it around with her teeth, "hmm, maybe you are right. The cops might be using it to scope out potential street racers. However, my Beamer does not have a record on it at all. It's clean."

"But, it does look like a street racing car," Wolf shot back quickly.

"Well, Wolf, if you were as observant as you usually are," Luna smirked. "You would know that we've been being followed this whole time. There is a patrol car that started following us into town as soon as we entered. Strange isn't it. The cops harassing innocent pedestrians and their show car?"

Wolf chuckled and looked behind him to see a Dodge Charger SRT parked a couple cars behind them. Wolf smirked and blew the cop a kiss, causing Luna to start laughing.

"Come on, I want to see what steering wheel covers they have here," Luna paused. "It's probably cop funded, so, regular people are going to see some of the best quality items. It draws idiots in. But of course, we are only browsing for our show car. Right?"

"Right."

Luna smiled at Wolf, "that cop doesn't know that we are professionals. We race for a living, not a pass time."

Wolf grinned and urged Luna along. If she wanted to go in and see what the store had, then they would go. She deserved it. Though, Wolf was still worried about her health. Luna was strong, but he couldn't help but want to keep her away any more danger. And getting involved with the cops was always risky.

F8 had been one of those reminders that cops were not to be trusted. They would blow their cover, and put others at risk to make their quota. Some cops had no respect to remember that the racers were human too. They bled the same red liquid, and they shared the same world. The racers were simply making a living or having fun. If it weren't for the cops, the racers would avoid hurting any innocent bystanders. They were not the targets of the racers. However, because of the cops, pedestrians would be put into danger, as the racers would have to dodge these cars in tighter and tighter situations.

Wolf walked up to the door and pulled it open for his wife. He slipped in while watching the parked patrol car. As he walked in, Wolf noticed that the cop stepped out of his vehicle and was walking towards the shop. But, it wasn't like the cop would be able to do anything to him and his wife. Wolf had the necessary connections because of his father.

Seconds after the door shut behind Wolf. Luna was exploring the shop. She made a beeline to the nearest shelf of car decals, steering wheel covers, etc. There was a lot of products located around the store. All of them were very high-end products.

"It's pretty nice here," as Wolf talked to Luna the front door opened with a small bell.

Wolf turned and saw the cop walking towards them quickly.

"Hello, sir, ma'am. I was wondering if you saw any signs of street racers today?" the cop questioned calmly. "I couldn't help but notice your car, so, I thought with a car like that you two might be racers."

Luna turned around and placed her hand on her chest to simulate offense, "that's quite rude. So, you just assumed that because my husband and I have a car that looks like it is souped up, **you**, think we are racers?"

The cop sputtered, "I didn't mean any-"

"Anything by it? Sure you did," Luna frowned. "You have no right to make accusations without knowing anything. That car is my show car. I take it to car shows all the time. So, it is not made to race. It only looks and sounds like it is."

The cop nodded slowly. He swiftly left the shop after Luna's display.

"Damn cops."

* * *

Luna and Wolf finally grew tired of exploring the seaside town. The decided that it was best to try and go to Savage's workshop and see if the Aston was salvageable. More than likely it wasn't, but that car was customised to be able to handle the hits and flips of racing.

Wolf decided to allow Luna to drive to where they needed to be. He was hesitant at first, but he decided that it was her car and her rules. If she wanted to drive, then, by all means, she could drive it anywhere she wanted. The plus side was that this car had not been seen by neither F8 and Zephyr. It was essentially a ghost car.

They were safe with this car. It was built to not tip over when drifting or when hit. The Beamer was Luna's pride and joy; so, she made sure it was able to handle any people that wanted her out of the bigger picture.

"Thanks for letting me drive, Wolf."

Luna was not looking at Wolf when she had spoken, rather she was adjusting the seat forward to accommodate her small stature. Luna sat in the driver's seat and fished out her phone from her back pocket, and noticed that she had two new messages from unknown numbers.

*_Lotus, it's Savage. Found some new meat here in Redview; some CEO guy. His name is Xander and he's thinking about joining the race scene here in RVC, because of Zephyr. I'll direct him to you, he's a little like Wolf. Big money, sweet, sleek car, and very tactful.*_

Luna hummed as read the text over again. So, Savage had gotten her number, and also found someone like Wolf, and herself. Interesting. Luna showed the text to Wolf quickly and then switched to the second text.

*_Lotus, right? Some guy told me to text you about racing here in Redview. With all the rumours of Zephyr, I wanted in the race scene, you get my drift? Dude said you were an amazing racer, hopefully, he is right. My name is Alexander, or Xander for short if you prefer. Let's meet up and discuss racing, I'll be in Gullwing Drive at 7 pm today._*

Luna looked at her surrounding they were in Gullwing Drive at the moment.

"Hey Wolf, do you mind if we meet up with a new racer, and change our plans? He's almost like you according to Savage," Luna looked up from the message towards Wolf. "He will be here in Gullwing in about an hour and a half."

Wolf looked at Luna and nodded nonchalantly, "I don't mind. We will do whatever you want to do. If you want to meet this guy, then I won't protest. He tries anything, and I will kill him. I'm serious."

Luna nodded happily, "I'll break his fingers if he tries anything. I have all I need right now. Well, we are missing one part of our family."

"Well, since we are staying past our planned honeymoon time, I decided to buy him a ticket and a car. So, he'll be arriving tomorrow morning."

Luna smiled happily. Colin was coming to race with them. Now they would basically be unstoppable. When racing they made the best trio. Each had skills the others didn't and they could use those skills perfectly in stressful situations.

Luna while smiling decided to reply back to Xander.

*_Hey Xander, it's Lotus. Actually, I prefer it, if you would call me Luna. Lotus is my intimidating racing persona. We are meeting as friends. I'm in Gullwing Drive right now with my husband. Meet us at the Starbucks when you arrive in town. We will be waiting.*_

_*Alright Luna. I will be there.*_

"Looks like we have a coffee date," Luna giggle softly. "He seemed so eager to respond back. Then again, he could be on his phone right now doing this. Pft!"

Luna started laughing, "sorry, sorry. It's just a bit cute."

Wolf smirked, "I do it especially to hear you say nice things to me. But, anyway, enough of him. I love you, Luna."

"Love you too Wolfy."

Wolf wrapped his left arm around her left shoulder and craned his neck to kiss her cheek.

"Come on, we have a coffee shop to go to."

Luna shrugged off Wolf's arm, "yeah, yeah."

She started the Beamer and shifted it into drive. Glancing at Wolf for one last time, she stepped on the gas and sped out of the parking lot.

"Let's have some fun..."

* * *

_A/N: So, finally found some time to write this chapter. This summer college programme I'm in is very overwhelming at times, so I had to prioritise time for school. I'll be done with this programme this Friday, and then I will have time to write longer and more in-depth chapters again. I'm still accepting any applications for OCs, hoping to get at least 3 more OCs. You can submit multiple OCs as well. Thanks! Until next time, Ciao!_

_(This is a un-betaed version. I will update soon to fix any mistakes.)_


	9. The Game

Luna stared at the steaming cup coffee near Wolf's hand. She personally hated coffee and quietly questioned herself as to why she chose Starbucks to meet up with Xander. Luna watched as Wolf picked up the paper cup and drank the dark liquid inside it.

"Hopefully he gets here soon," Luna sighed. "I'm getting bored of watching you drink coffee. Seriously, you need to change up how you drink that stuff. All you do is sip at it..."

Luna leaned her head on the table the two were sitting at. Wolf simply chuckled at her behaviour. Other patrons be damned, Luna was amusing him.

"Well, you did ask him to meet you. Just saying," Wolf smiled at Luna.

"I suppose you are ri-"

"Are you Luna?" Luna turned to the unfamiliar voice.

"Who's asking?"

The man straightened, "You told me to meet you here. Kind of what your text said."

"Sit down Xander, I'm only messing with you," Luna smiled. "I was just testing you, to get a feel of the person you are. I like you already."

Luna sat up and straightened her back just enough to elicit some loud pops, "that's better. So, I heard that you want to start racing because of Zephyr. Cool story. Bro. But let me tell you something. You've got to be ready for what is out on those streets. You can't chicken out."

Luna stared at Alexander for a few moments. She studied his movements and checked him out as well. He was pretty attractive, Luna smiled at that fact. His face was perfectly shaped and Luna thought quietly about if she wasn't married-... She shook her head quickly, Wolf was all she needed. However, Luna could tell, after clearing her mind, that he was a bit like Wolf and herself. Street racing was addictive to certain people.

"So, Savage told me that you were a CEO? Or did he hear you wrong? Most CEO's don't dress in business casual unless they are super laid back."

Alexander shrugged, "he must've heard me wrong, he wasn't the brightest, or nicest person I've spoken to. My father is a CEO, I'm not. I'm here to start a new life, but this Zephyr caught my attention. And Savage told me you were all buddy, buddy with that guy. So?"

"I was friends with him, not sure if I could look at him the same way as I had done before," Luna sighed. "He may or may not have caused me to crash my husband's favourite car... Sorry love... Anyway, enough about him. I'm here to race, and this feud between cops and racers has become personal. Because when I say that Zephyr may or may not have caused me to crash, is because there is this racer named F8 who is a cop. He wants to take down the racers, namely Zephyr and myself."

Wolf snorted, "Xander, I hope you have a fast car and a street legal one as well."

Alexander nodded, "I have a BMW M5, for when I have to take my kid to school or do errands. And I have a Jaguar C-X75, the Prototype, of course. But, I'm not exactly committed to racing just yet. I have to think about it."

"Well you better make your decision soon, Luna has some big plans for Redview. So, just give us a call," Wolf slid a napkin with his number over to Alexander. "Well, we probably should be heading out Luna, it's getting pretty late. Do you want to drive? Or...?"

Luna smiled at Alexander, "well Xander see you soon then. And luv, my car, I drive. So let's go."

Wolf finished his coffee and threw the paper cup in the nearest trash can. Both he and Luna bid their goodbyes to Alexander and left to return to the BMW. After they settled in the bucket seats of the sleeping Beamer; Luna sighed.

"That Xander guy needs to make sure that his kid is his priority. Racing can come after, he shouldn't rush into a decision," Luna looked over to Wolf. "And you shouldn't encourage people to rush their decisions it makes them sloppy. That could get them arrested or worse killed. I don't want that. I don't want to encourage someone to their death. Please don't ever do that again..."

Wolf nodded in understanding, Luna was the, more emotional one out of the two of them.

"I promise. I'm sorry, I just hate indecision. It bothers me. Either you are in or you are out. It's hard to live on the border. Especially if he has a kid. Though, I liked him well enough."

Luna nodded, "I get that, and another thing I'm worried about is attracting my enemies to you..."

"What do you mean by that?" Wolf questioned.

"Well, Lotus is my main alias because of the Lotus Elise that I had. I made enemies in that car, and I've made enemies in the One:1," Luna paused and sighed. "I'm not scared, but I know that there will be a lot of people at this race that do not like who I am or even my name. Some people are like that. And if they want to hurt me, they'll try to hurt you, and I can't..."

Wolf grunted, "whatever happens, I'll be here to support you. That's my job as your husband. I'm a bit pissed about the Aston, so if this race war allows me to get revenge for her.., then I will be happy to do whatever you ask of me. I'll even kill for you-"

As Wolf was speaking his phone rang loudly in his pocket. Luna nodded for him to answer while shifting the Beamer into reverse and leaving the Café's parking lot. Wolf bit his lip and answered the phone quietly.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Silv, I got several updates for you and your girl. First off, I can repair the Aston completely. It luckily didn't get totaled and whatever reinforcements you installed prevented the damage from making it a total loss. I can start repairs asap if you want. Also, rumour has it that there is a racer in town that is related to Jade of the Blacklist 15,_" The voice paused. "_She isn't too happy about Lotus' alias. The girl wants to challenge Luna to determine who is the true Lotus._"

Wolf groaned, "Repair the car, and seriously? Why is that girl here?"

"_Apparently, she heard the rumour of a person using Lotus as their alias and wanted to prove to everyone that she is the better Lotus. Also, the girl loves to drive the Lotus brand, ironic huh?_"

"Silly is what it is. Just because my wife drives BMWs doesn't mean that we are going to call her Beamer, now. That's stupid. Luna has had the alias since she first got the Lotus Elise. However, she didn't have the car for many years and kept the name. Also, it came from when I first met Luna."

The voice on the other end laughed, "_anyway, watch out for that girl. She knows about the Beamer from her sister, and the One:1 from everyone else. And, this girl loves her British culture. Damn nationalists. Anyway, I'll get to work on the Aston. Peace."_

The call cuts off and Luna starts to laugh loudly. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to challenge her because of her alias. How absurd! It was simply a name, and if she had it first then that girl could challenge her all she liked. Luna would put that girl in her place.

Wolf snorted at the end of the phone call and leaned back into his seat. He got comfortable, as the Beamer sped down the highway towards their safehouse.

"I'm assuming you heard everything?"

Luna smiled at Wolf briefly, "I don't care. This girl could challenge me in one of her Lotus cars, and I would mop the floor with her. I love the Lotus brand, but not even a British car like that could compete with my baby here. This Beamer is my pride and joy and is practically unstoppable. It will take more than some words to unnerve me."

Wolf smiled softly, "I hear you."

Luna grinned and stepped on the gas causing the Beamer to roar and speed down the road. The road quickly transitioned from the beach town to a red coloured desert. Luna hated the desert.

"You know? I hate this desert," Luna mumbled. "Why did you pick the desert?"

Wolf shrugged, "it had long straight roads. Perfect for racing and getting away from the cops with speed. Also, there weren't very many cops in this area when we first got here."

Luna hummed softly, and the cabin of the Beamer quieted. The only noise was the rumble coming from the engine. As the Beamer sped across the interstate towards Sun Valley Run, Luna briefly looked up into her rearview mirror.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a guest following us," Luna chuckled. "Great, just in time for the sunset."

Wolf briefly looked back, "I guess it is dinner for three then."

Luna grinned at the car behind the Beamer, "more people to add to the fun, I suppose. So, are we gonna have some Teriyaki Chicken? I've been having this craving for it. Or maybe even some pizza? Papa John's? Or Blackjack? Goodness, food..."

"Seriously, food gets you all excited? Luna," Wolf laughed. "Let's get some Pizza, Blackjack sounds good. I'm surprised that they have one here in Redview, must be a test store."

"Temporary or not, when was the last time we were in Colorado? Like 6 years ago? More?" Luna pouted. "Let's just get some, okay? Just to get our minds off of my plan for a while. It will be a good break, please?"

"Alright, as long as Colin is okay with that," Wolf grinned. "Then again, I think he has no choice. He has to follow us anyway."

Luna smiled happily, "yes! Let's get some pizza!"

Wolf shook his head and settled into his seat. He looked out the window and watched the scenery speed by. Closing his eyes he thought briefly, 'hopefully, we are not walking into another shit storm.'

* * *

_A/N: Alright, this chapter is a bit shorter than I want it to be. But, with the time I have due to college, this is as good as it's going to get. Also, I've been filling my free time with playing World of Warcraft Legion, so, sorry! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, I put it off a bit until I got OCs from you, my lovely readers, to complete it. Hopefully, I was able to characterise them well. If I need to make any changes, don't hesitate to PM about the changes I need to make for your character. Well, until next time. Ciao!_


End file.
